


unspoken history

by agentcranberries



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Teen Titans - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Long Lost Family, Ohana, Past Relationship(s), Reluctant Teamwork, Returning Home, Tim Drake is Robin, Viper/Nightwing, dealing with the other for the Good Of Humanity tm, history is back, i can't list everything, just because its chaos doesn't mean she doesn't care, unspoken memories rarely remain silent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26552899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentcranberries/pseuds/agentcranberries
Summary: Hannah ran away five years ago. Five painful years for everyone involved before the new Robin dragged her back home. Home, the place she's been longing for yet dreading at the same time.Now going by the name of Viper, she chooses to fight crime in a less than legal way. But after being dragged back to the cave, will she be able to get along with her oldest friend? Just because its all chaos, doesn't mean she doesn't care about her old family.History is coming back and unspoken memories rarely remain silent.
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Dick Grayson, Batfamily Members & Original Female Character(s), Dick Grayson & The Team (Young Justice), Dick Grayson/Original Character(s), Dick Grayson/Original Female Character(s), Nightwing/Original Character, Nightwing/Viper, The Team (Young Justice) & Original Female Character(s), original character & teen titans, original character & young justice
Kudos: 4





	unspoken history

Hannah grit her teeth when her team stepped forward. The wooden box was too much for her. Why wasn't she fast enough?

It was an explosion. All intel regarding the mission was thrown away when the team saw the hostages. They played the enemy's game, but missed one charge in the back of the building. Hannah was the closest to the small boy, but the blast was twisted with shrapnel and hit him in a way that was impossible to survive. Dick had to drag her away from the body.

Hannah was hit as well. Fortunately, not too deep. Only thirty minutes in the infirmary of her staring at the blank wall as Dick removed the shrapnel and wrapped up the superficial spots on her shaking limbs.

Now they were back in the small European town to pay their respects.

Dick cautiously glanced at his youngest teammate. It had only been a year since she joined them, only knowing about his nighttime activities for a year before then. He knew she must've been overwhelmed at the sight, the people, the situation.

But her face wasn't twisted in a way like the others were. She was blank. Literally. Her eyes had nothing to show, something Dick had gotten pretty good at reading. He was at a loss. For once, he didn't know what to do.

Dick had known her since they were ten. Bruce insisted Alfred bring her around, that it would be good for them. It was, yes, but it wasn't at the same time. She wouldn't be dealing with this if she never met him. Dick knew all too well the risks of their activities, of their lives. He knew he always seemed to attract pain wherever he went, the reason he wanted to keep her at arms length. There was less of a risk that way.

Hannah was numb in the way Dick was, completely opposite from the other two girls standing between them. Artemis and M'gann held onto each other for comfort, not wanting it to be real. But it was. And it hurt.

"I'm leaving," Hannah mumbled when they got back to the cave.

"Where are you going?" Robin asked.

Her fists were balled at her sides and she knew she was going to snap if she stayed too much longer. She looked up at the boy who brought her there, the one she was closest to. Her walls were finally breaking after so long. The team all thought of her as a little sister, but this... this wasn't something they could protect her from.

"I'm leaving," she repeated forcefully, shooting a glare at Kaldur, Wally, and Conner as if to say ' _try and stop me_ '. The girls were nowhere in sight.

"Hannah," Dick called as she started for the zeta tube, "Stop!"

"No," she yelled, suddenly spinning around. "No, Robin," she continued, suddenly wishing they were back in Gotham where she could see his eyes instead of the black sunglasses. Her eyes glossed over. She never cried but this time, she was close. "I can't stay here."

The boys were surprised to say the least. She was the girl who put on a brave face for anything that was thrown at them; the girl who was only angry and never showed other emotions; the girl who could give their resident hothead, Conner, a run for his money. _That_ girl was about to cry?

The instant the zeta tube spit her out, she took off, furiously swiping at her eyes to keep the tears at bay.

"She'll be back," Wally said softly, slinging an arm over Dick's shoulders, "She just needs some time to figure it out."


End file.
